End of an Era
by Ari-Ana Zanne
Summary: (complete) The Marauders were connected by something beyond magic. What happens when one of them betrays that? My version of what happened on that fateful Halloween night in 1981.


***

__

Godric's Hollow

October 31, 1981

9:25 P.M.

James and Lily Potter had just returned home from taking baby Harry trick-or-treating, an especially festive time in magical communities such as Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade. It was always a risk to leave the safe haven of Godric's Hollow, but the Potters were determined to allow Harry to live as normally as possible, despite being on the top of Voldemort's hit list. And whether Dumbledore liked it or not, that included trick-or-treating.

Even though he wasn't yet old enough to eat the candy he accumulated, Harry still loved all the sights and sounds of All Hallow's Eve. Unlike many other one-year-old infants, the unearthly shrieks, terrifying costumes, and all the other embellishments wizards liked to add to the night heralded screams of laughter from the boy instead of cries of terror. Harry knew that nothing could harm him so long as he was cradled in the arms of one of his loving parents. He had never even had so much as a scratch from his unclipped fingernails or a bruise from bumping his head. It was as if he had a magical barrier of some sort around him . . .

Lily lifted Harry from James' arms and said, "I'll take Harry and put him to bed. You should contact Dumbledore, Remus, Sirius, and Peter, and tell them that we're back in one piece. You know how nervous they probably are."

James leaned in and kissed his wife's cheek. "Of course. They're all terrible worriers."

"Well, we can't really blame them. It's not as if their worries are groundless."

"Unfortunately."

Harry yawned loudly in Lily's arms, causing his parents to smile. "Send them my love," Lily said before disappearing down the hall of the small cottage that they had been living in since the Fidelius Charm had been performed earlier that week. Under the charm, as long as their Secret Keeper remained silent about their location and out of the hands of Darkness, the Potters would be safe. And it was imperative that they remained safe. If Voldemort got his hands on Harry or killed him, the entire magical world would be under the Dark Lord's control.

Lily placed her son on the changing table and began removing his Merlin costume. The long white beard had been tickling him all night, but he had cried when Lily had mentioned leaving it at home. She could have had Harry undressed, his diaper changed, and dressed again with a wave of her wand and a few well-spoken words, but she preferred doing it herself. She saw it as a sort of bonding experience with her son.

Once the silver-starred navy robes were removed, Lily placed her mouth on Harry's tummy and blew a raspberry, causing Harry to shriek in laughter. Then she changed his diaper and put his pajamas on him. Placing him in his bassinet, Lily pulled out her wand and mumbled, "_Mobilius Genesis_," causing the magical mobile above the cradle to come to life. The tiny broomsticks whirled around in the air string-less as the Quidditch players atop them passed the scarlet Quaffle back and forth and avoided the barreling Bludgers. Then suddenly a tiny glint of light, the winged Golden Snitch, caused two players of opposing teams to dive downward. Sirius had given the mobile to Harry that July on his first birthday, saying, "He's going to be famous some day, so he needs to learn all about the game."

While the miniscule players whooshed around in the air above the cradle, Lily knelt down, placed her wand above baby Harry's head, and laid her hand on his chest. As she had done every night since he had been born, Lily placed the Protection Charm on Harry, transferring tiny bits of her immense love to him, ingraining them in his very skin.

Once the blue arcs of light had been absorbed into Harry, Lily returned her wand to her robes and softly began singing a lullaby. Usually, she only got a few verses in before Harry drifted off, but tonight he was reluctant to go to sleep. He fussed and whined, reaching out for his mother.

"What's the matter, my pet?" Lily cooed, passing her hand through the black down on Harry's head. "Are you still excited from the night? Well, you need to go to sleep. We're going to see Uncles Sirius and Remus tomorrow! You want to be all rested for them, don't you?"

Harry didn't seem convinced, though. Lily kept singing the lullaby, and eventually, Harry could keep his eyes open no longer. Once he was snoring softly, she turned up the quilt that James' mother had made for Harry before she had died the previous August. Then Lily quietly left the room, placing a quick ward around it. If they were to be attacked, it wouldn't keep the Death Eaters at bay for long, but every layer of protection made Lily feel that much more secure.

Lily entered the den and found it dark and empty. Immediately, she thought the worst.

__

He's come, and he's gotten James! I bet he's just hiding in the shadows, waiting for me, too . . .

Someone grabbing her waist from behind caused her to shriek. She whirled around and found James smiling, his eyes shining. He placed a finger on her lips. "Shh, Lily, dear. You'll wake Harry."

Releasing a great sigh of relief, she punched his shoulder, still wrapped tightly in his arms. "You scared me half to death! Don't ever do that again!"

He leaned in and kissed her. "Of course not, love. I apologize."

Her frightened, angered expression softened, and she smiled. They walked over to the love seat, and James lit some candles with his wand. Lily melted into his arms, feeling protected from very danger and evil in the world.

What she didn't know what that at that very moment, Evil was standing at her window, looking right at her with narrowed red eyes.

****

***

__

Remus Lupin's flat

October 31, 1981

9:35 P.M.

Remus Lupin was trying to relax in a wing back chair, large in proportion to his small flat, when James' head popped into his fireplace.

"Remus!" James called. "It's me, James."

With his werewolf reflexes, Remus bolted from the chair and knelt down in front of the fireplace. 

"James, you're all right!" he called, truly relieved.

"Of course we're all right. I told you nothing would happen. You all underestimate me."

"No we don't, and you know it. We're just concerned is all. You know what would happen if Volde--"

"I know," James interrupted, exasperated. He had heard this lecture before, too many times to count.

Remus took the hint and changed the subject. "Did you talk to the others?"

"I did. Sirius said he was all right, apart from a strange feeling he's had all day. Dumbledore was glad we were safe. But Peter, I couldn't get a hold of him. Where would he be this late?"

Remus shrugged. "You know Peter. He was probably feeling sorry for himself again, for the millionth time since Becca broke up with him. I bet he's at the Leaky Cauldron, drowning his sorrows in butterbeer. I swear the man can't handle anything stronger. So, where's the family?"

"Lily's putting Harry to bed. He was so tired; he could barely keep his eyes open, poor boy. Lily sends her love, by the way."

"Tell her the same. Are you still wanting to meet at Sirius' tomorrow?"

"Yes, if you're not doing anything."

"What, and miss a chance to see my favorite 'nephew'?" As with every time one of the Marauders referred to Harry that way, Remus made quote marks with his fingers.

"Remus, he's your _only_ 'nephew'." James repeated the gesture.

"Yeah, well, that makes him my favorite by default, doesn't it?"

James rolled his eyes and smiled. "So, we'll see you tomorrow then. Good night, Remus."

"Good night, James."

James' head disappeared from the flames.

Remus returned to his chair and continued in his futile effort to meditate, something he had been taught to do on the days of the full moon or when he was feeling particularly tense. He found that it lessened the pain and tension, if just a little. But tonight, he couldn't concentrate. Something, somewhere just wasn't right.

After about fifteen minutes, he gave up. Sighing, he rose from his chair, contemplating what could possibly be making him feel so . . . off.

"James just checked in," he said aloud in his empty flat. "He, Lily, and Harry are all right. He had just talked to Sirius, and he's fine. But what was it he said about Peter? He 'couldn't get a hold of him.' Where could Peter be? I really doubt he'd be at the Leaky Cauldron alone; he'd usually drag either Sirius or me with him." 

Then a terrible thought occurred to him. "Perhaps a Death Eater got him!" He shook his head. "No, that's impossible. It's not like he'd know anything. And even if he did, no Dark wizard would think of going for him."

He stopped, having another thought. "Maybe he's the spy," he said to the mirror at the end of the hallway. He smiled at the absurdity. "That's even more impossible. That poor fellow would lose his head if it weren't attached. He couldn't pull off something that elaborate, playing both sides. Plus, if anyone were the spy, it'd be Sirius. He's much more cunning. Plus, he's the Secret Keeper, and _someone _close to James has been keeping Voldemort informed of their movements. . . ."

Ashamed at himself for thinking such thoughts about his best friends, Remus dressed for bed. Since the full moon last week, his muscles and joints had felt especially tense. He would sleep in the next morning, God willing, and catch up on his rest.

He hadn't been sleeping very well lately.

****

***

__

Black Manor

October 31, 1981

9:45 P.M.

Sirius Black had a strange feeling. It had been plaguing him all day, and he couldn't quite place his finger on what was causing it. The uneasiness had lessened when James' head had appeared in his fireplace, telling Sirius that he, Lily, and Harry were all right. But it hadn't gone away.

He suddenly thought of Peter Pettigrew, one of his fellow Marauders. It was something about Peter, he was sure, but he didn't know what.

__

Could he be the spy? thought Sirius. Then he shook his head. _No, surely not Peter. If anyone were the spy, it'd be Remus. He's always been so quiet, so it's possible he could be. Voldemort could have recruited him as a werewolf spy, and we'd never know the difference. But he can't know that I forced James to switch Secret Keepers . . . could he?_

Exasperated, Sirius stood and went to his fireplace. Throwing in a handful of dust, he stuck his head in and called for Peter. No one answered.

"How odd," Sirius mused aloud. "Peter should be at home. James, Lily, and I are home, and Remus doesn't observe Halloween, so Peter can't be out celebrating. Maybe seeing family? No, no, that's not it. He hasn't been home all day, now that I think about it. Something's not right."

He threw in another handful of powder from the container atop the mantle and stepped into the green flames, yelling his desired destination. Immediately, he was swirling through the Floo network, passing the blurred stream of fireplaces. Suddenly, he landed with a rolling thump on the floor of Peter's flat.

The flat was dark and had an empty feeling to it. Parchment was strewn on the desk in the far left-hand corner, and a trail of clothing led from Peter's room. It appeared as if he had left in a hurry, but not as if there had been a struggle. 

Hoping for a clue to the reason of his friend's sudden exodus, Sirius stood and walked over to the desk, searching through the papers. On one piece of parchment, neatly written by a steady hand, were the words, "I shall go tonight, and you will leave your dwelling and make your move here permanent. You will not be going with me, as your presence would only be a burden. I thank you for your cooperation. You will be richly rewarded in due time." 

There was no signature. Sirius turned the parchment over and saw the broken seal that had held the note closed. Folding the letter back together, Sirius beheld a green wax skull with a snake protruding from the mouth imprinted across the back.

__

The Dark Mark.

Without hesitation, Sirius threw down the piece of parchment and Apparated immediately back to Black Manor. His heart pounding in his chest, he mounted his flying motorbike, knowing that he couldn't Floo or Apparate inside Godric's Hollow, with all the wards and such surrounding it.

__

Unless he's already broken through them all . . .

Shaking the terrifying thought from his head, he flew through the night sky toward Godric's Hollow, praying to whatever God or gods may be that he wasn't too late.

****

***

__

Godric's Hollow

October 31, 1981

9:58 P.M.

James and Lily were sitting on the love seat, holding each other and whispering sweet nothings, when a loud crash from the kitchen area brought them back to reality. Terrified, Lily looked up at James. Standing, he pulled out his wand and whispered, "You go to Harry now. Get the two of you out. Go to Sirius' --"

"No, James! I won't leave you!" She was standing now and almost hysterical.

"Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off --"

A loud explosion, signaling that the kitchen and dining area were no longer standing, made Lily stumble from the den and toward Harry's room. She quickly brought down the ward and ran toward the bassinet, where Harry was already awake and crying. As cold, high-pitched laughter filled the air, she picked him up and held him close, their tears mingling together on both of their faces. She tried to quiet him, but he wouldn't have it. He was terrified. She thought immediately of Apparating with Harry, but there were anti-Apparition charms surrounding the cottage; it would take to long to take them all down, even if Lily was especially gifted in charms. And if she ran, Voldemort would no doubt catch up in no time. There was no escape. She huddled down in the corner behind the bedroom door and waited.

A door burst open down the hall, and Lily knew that James was now face-to-face with Lord Voldemort. Harry must have sensed it, too, for he stopped crying.

"So, we meet at last," came Voldemort's cold, cruel, mocking voice.

James said nothing. Lily imagined him holding out his wand and staring up into Voldemort's eyes fearlessly, defiant and determined not to go down in humiliation, but fighting to protect his family. When Voldemort spoke again, he was obviously irritated.

"Will you say nothing to me? I should kill you right now!" His voice rose in volume threateningly, and Lily clenched her eyes shut, waiting for the dreaded words of the Killing Curse. "But I won't," Voldemort continued. "I wish to play with you a little first. _Crucio!_"

James' unearthly screams of pain filled the air, and Harry began screeching and sobbing again. Lily held him closer and tried to block out the cries of pain from her beloved husband. All the memories of the years they had known each other came flooding back: when they had met at Hogwarts, when James had finally worked up the nerve to ask her out, when James had proposed, when they had been married, when she had found out that she was pregnant, when Harry had been born. 

Suddenly the screams stopped, and a thud told her that James had collapsed with the exhaustion caused by the pain.

"Stand up!" cried Voldemort. "Stand up and fight me like a man!"

James shuffled to his feet and cried, "_Expelliarmus!_"

But Voldemort must have blocked it easily, for he countered with the same spell. James was now defenseless. "You silly, stupid Muggle-lover. Did you actually think you could outwit me? Now you and your family will pay the price. _Avada Kedavra!_"

James fell with a thud to the floor, dead. Then a swishing of robes told Lily that Voldemort was now advancing toward where she crouched with Harry. Not willing to die crouching in fear, she stood and placed Harry back in his bassinet. Then she put on a brave front, determined to protect her son at all costs. But as Voldemort entered the room, her reserve crashed to the floor, and she stood in front of the cradle, blocking Harry from view and crying, "Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!"

He raised his wand and said, "Stand aside, you silly girl. Stand aside now!"

"Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead!" She fell to her knees in pleading, holding her folded hands up in front of her.

"Stand aside. Stand aside, girl!"

"Not Harry! Please, have mercy, have mercy! Not Harry! Please -- I'll do anything!"

Voldemort laughed. "There is nothing you can do, you filthy Mudblood. If you will not stand aside . . . _Avada Kedavra!_"

A flash of green light issued from Voldemort's out-stretched wand, and Lily fell dead.

Voldemort advanced toward the cradle where Harry lay, crying and screaming. He smiled a vicious smile. "I have you now. There is no one left to protect you. Now you will die, and I will have complete power over the entire world! And so everyone will know that _I _am the greatest sorcerer in the world . . . _Morsmorde!_" A tiny version of the Dark Mark rose from Voldemort's wand, and as it ascended up and through the ceiling, it grew in size. The Dark Lord turned his attention back to Harry. "Say hello to your parents for me. _Avada Kedavra!_"

The flash of green light again shot from the wand, but this time, something deflected it. It bounced off of Harry's forehead and hit Voldemort. The Dark Lord screamed, and a tremendous explosion from where he stood brought down what was left of the house. A wisp of smoke rose into the air where Voldemort had been just moments before and fled into the darkness.

The Dark Lord was no more.

Harry was now alone in the rubble of the cottage in Godric's Hollow, and he cried into the night, feeling very alone now that his parents were both gone.

****

***

__

Godric's Hollow

October 31, 1981

10:17 P.M.

When Sirius finally got to Godric's Hollow, a horrible sight greeted him.

All that was left of the cottage was ash, debris, a few lingering flames, and hanging in the air above it was the terrible, smoky, greenish haze of the Dark Mark. Then he saw a large, dark shape moving in the rubble, and a cry reached his ears.

__

Harry.

Trying to repress his shaking, he landed quickly, finding Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts, holding baby Harry, a great slash across the infant's forehead. At finding his godson alive, Sirius broke down into tears.

Hagrid stepped forward and placed a large arm around the younger man's shoulder. "There there, Sirius. Ev'rythin' will be all righ'. Harry's fine, see? Here, hol' him while I keep lookin' for Lily an' James." He bowed his great shaggy head. "They deserve a proper burial, they do."

Sirius took Harry into his arms and held him close, whispering assuringly. The infant began shivering slightly in the late October breeze, so Sirius conjured a couple of extra blankets to wrap around him. Then, all too soon, Hagrid came back and took Harry back, saying, "Well, we should be leavin' here. It's dangerous."

Finally coming to his senses, Sirius said, "Give Harry to me, Hagrid. I'm his godfather, I'll look after him." Still white and shaking, Sirius reached out for the child.

Hagrid shook his head, saying, "Dumbledore said Harry is ter go ter his aunt an' uncle's. He'll be safes' there."

"Hagrid, please. I've heard about them, and they're the most horrible Muggles --"

"But I got Dumbledore's specific orders. He said that Arabella'll be watchin' over him, an' that wards are bein' put up aroun' th' house."

"Dumbledore doesn't understand, though. James swi--"

"Sirius, please!" Hagrid interrupted, the look in his beetle-black eyes bordering on furious. "Harry'll be all righ'! Dumbledore understands more'n yeh think."

Finally, Sirius sighed resignedly, but asked to say goodbye to his godson. Hagrid handed over the bundle, and Sirius smiled, saying, "You'll be fine, Harry. You'll be safe with your aunt, uncle, and cousin. I've heard stories from your mother about her sister, but I'm sure they were exaggerated. I'll check in on you from time to time. I won't forget about you, and I don't want you to ever forget that I love you, as I would my own son." 

Sirius' tears fell on Harry's face as he leaned down and kissed the baby's forehead, careful to avoid the cut. Sirius could feel some kind of energy near the wound, but he wasn't quite sure what it could mean. Then he handed Harry to Hagrid, saying, "Take my motorbike. I won't need it anymore, and the faster Harry gets to Surrey, the better."

Looking past the tears in the younger man's eyes, Hagrid thought he saw a glimmer of something dark: anger? resentment? a thirst for revenge? Hagrid didn't get to find out, because when Sirius blinked, it was gone.

Hagrid embraced the thin man, careful not to crush Harry. "Jus' be careful out there, Sirius. Harry needs yeh, now more'n ever."

"I will." Sirius backed away and allowed Hagrid to mount the motorbike. He watched as the half-giant kicked off from the ground and flew into the night sky, eventually vanishing from sight.  


"Now, to business," Sirius mumbled, removing his wand from his pocket, giving it a twist, and Disapparating from Godric's Hollow.

****

***

__

A crowded street in Muggle London

November 1, 1981

9:16 A.M.

Sirius Black had been combing the area all night for Peter Pettigrew, the vermin who was responsible for the murders of Lily and James Potter and the attempted murder of their son, Harry. Sirius had been asking everyone he knew about Pettigrew, and he finally got a lead from an ex-girlfriend, a Ravenclaw who had been in his class at Hogwarts. She told him that she had seen Pettigrew in Diagon Alley leaving the Apothecary earlier that morning. He thanked her immensely and sped to Diagon Alley.

Half an hour later, the Ministry of Magic contacted her for information on a Mr. Sirius Black, who was wanted for the murders of James and Lily Potter.

As he came upon the street upon which sat the Leaky Cauldron, the dingy pub that housed the entrance to the magical shopping spot, Sirius saw Pettigrew come out of the pub and take a quick peek around him. His small, watery eyes widened at the sight of Sirius standing on the corner, his own eyes dark and murderous. Pettigrew turned tail and began running through all the Muggles on their way to work, Sirius close behind. Peter wasn't in the best of shape, and Sirius quickly caught up and grabbed the plump man by the back of his mismatched Muggle clothing, whirling him around to face him and lifting him from the ground.

"S-S-Sirius, please!" he cried, grasping Sirius' arm. "Y-You must --"

"You bloody, cowardly bastard! How _dare_ you to even look at me, to speak my name!"

"Sirius, y-you must understand! He-Who --"

"Don't speak to me of him. You were our friend, Peter. We trusted you, and you betrayed us. You don't deserve to live."

"B-But Sirius, please! I-I couldn't refuse -- he was taking over everywhere -- he would've killed me!"

Putting Peter back on the ground, Sirius cocked his head ever so slightly and quietly said, "That was part of the agreement, was it not? For you to be willing to die for James and Lily." Sirius began laughing insanely as he advanced on the small man, wand raised. "You should have known that if Voldemort didn't kill you, I would."

He didn't notice the other reach for his own wand, smirking, and hold it behind his back.

Suddenly, as Sirius inhaled to curse him, Pettigrew's fear seemed to turn to great angst, and he began sobbing and yelling, "Everybody, listen up! Look!" Peeking quickly over the other's shoulder, he pointed at Sirius, one hand shaking, the other still behind his back. "This is the man, Sirius Black, who betrayed the Potters to Lord Voldemort! He handed them over to die! Lily and James, Sirius! How could you?"

Taken off guard, Sirius stopped laughing and glared confusedly at the man. "What the bloody hell are you on about?" he growled, glancing back at what Peter had seen.

Bartemius Crouch, the by the books head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, currently in the running for Minister of Magic, had just exited the Leaky Cauldron, followed by a large group of Ministry Hit Wizards.

Sirius turned back to Peter and began laughing insanely. As the group of wizards advanced, Sirius whispered to Peter, "They'll throw you in Azkaban for this, you know. That's even better than killing you myself. You'll slowly rot in that hellhole, tortured by dementors day and night. Every time they come near you, you'll be haunted by visions of Lily and James' deaths, and the fact that Harry is now an orphan. Then, you'll go insane!" A mad gleam in his eyes, he laughed again, loud enough for several Muggles to stop and take notice.

Crouch began pushing through the crowd more forcefully, and Sirius heard him say, "You're under arrest, and I'll make sure you get thrown into Azkaban myself, you murdering turncoat!" 

Sirius only laughed the harder, gripping his wand tight. Pettigrew began backing away, so Sirius grabbed him by the collar of his button-up shirt and raised his wand above his head, intending to immobilize him.

The next moment, a huge explosion rocked the street, and before he could act, Sirius was thrown backward several meters. Remarkably, he was not knocked unconscious, just a bit rattled. Many Muggles screamed as those closest to the two wizards fell to the ground dead. 

When the smoke cleared, Sirius stood up and looked around at the devastation, surveying twelve dead Muggles. Then he searched for Pettigrew, but all that remained was a heap of bloodstained robes and a few mangled pieces of flesh, the largest being an index finger, lying right where Peter had been standing. 

Suddenly, Sirius' mind snapped. Peter had killed two of his best friends, then himself, leaving all the blame to be pinned on Sirius. Remus would never believe that he was innocent, not without Peter still alive. Remus, and everyone else, would think that he, Sirius, had been the spy all along, and he had handed the Potters over to Voldemort, then killed Peter when the tiny man had confronted him. He began laughing again, no longer able to formulate rational thought. A couple of burly men came up and grabbed Sirius by the shoulders, holding him as if to keep him from escaping before the police could arrive.

As the Muggles screamed, several of the Hit Wizards attended to the witnesses and the injured, casting Memory Charms on them; Sirius heard those closest to him say something about a gas explosion. The remaining four came up to Sirius and his two captors. The two outermost wizards were Cornelius Fudge, Junior Minister of the Department of Magical Catastrophes, and Lucius Malfoy, a governor of Hogwarts and a very powerful wizard in his own right. They performed Memory Charms on the burly men, and the Muggles meandered away, mumbling something about a nice cup of hot tea. Bartemius Crouch and the remaining Hit Wizards brought up the rear.

"Sirius Black, you are being taken into custody, charged with treason, the murders of James and Lily Potter, Peter Pettigrew, and twelve Muggles, and the attempted murder of Harry Potter." 

Crouch stepped forward and conjured a pair of heavy manacles, attaching them to Sirius' wrists. Then he walked over to the scorch-marked concrete where Pettigrew had stood and picked up the finger. He walked back over and held it in front of Sirius, his stern-set eyes demanding an explanation. However, Fudge didn't pause long enough for Sirius to say a word, nodding to Malfoy and Crouch, who stood on either side of Sirius and held onto his forearms tightly while they all Disapparated. The last thing the Muggles saw before the Memory Charm took effect was Sirius Black watching the pile of bloody robes, laughing insanely and mumbling incoherently.

****

***

Crouch made sure that Sirius was thrown into Azkaban, without a trial. As Sirius thought about that night, a fire started inside of him, a burning desire to escape, find Voldemort, and make him pay. He knew he was innocent, and since that wasn't necessarily a happy thought, the dementors couldn't take that from him. It was largely due to that knowledge that he remained sane.

He thought of what Remus and Harry would be told, and he cringed to think that they would view him as a ruthless murderer. He vowed to himself to find Harry and Remus and make sure that they knew what had really happened. He would not allow himself to die or go insane until they both knew the truth.

It took him twelve years in that hellhole to finally make good on his promise.

****

***

__

Remus Lupin's flat

November 23, 1981

10:13 P.M.

Remus Lupin had just received the news from Dumbledore that Sirius had been thrown into Azkaban, charged with treason, fifteen murders, and an attempted murder. He was also told that Harry had been sent to live with his only living relatives, a Muggle family in Surrey. As much as he wished he could have taken Harry, Remus knew that this was the safest place for the infant.

After Dumbledore's fire call, Remus collapsed into a chair, unable to believe that his three of his best friends were dead, and the other was in prison for their murders. He felt an odd mix of emotions at being told that Sirius had betrayed the Potters; he had always felt the closest to Sirius, but he had also found him the most likely candidate to be the spy.

He Summoned his journal and a Self-Inking Quill, feeling a real need to write something down. Writing was a great source of release for him and a wonderful way for him to organize his thoughts and feelings. After licking the end of the quill in thought, he began writing:

__

November 23, 1981

End of an Era

Professor Dumbledore just informed me of Sirius' incarceration. I still cannot believe it. James, Lily, and Peter are dead, and Harry is in the possession of a Muggle family. How can all this be? I keep trying to convince myself that it's all just a terrible nightmare, but I know it's no use. This is real; it's all happening. I'm not a child anymore, believing that anything bad that happens is just a dream and I'll wake from it. That's how I felt about the werewolf at first, but I've come to accept that. Maybe, in time, I will come to accept this, also. 

No. 

This is so much more different. We were best friends, and we came to trust each other with every dark secret, every silly thought, every embarrassing moment, even with our very lives. The sacredness of the Marauders has been breached, and for what? A desire for power? A thirst to prove one's self? What power did Sirius not have that he felt that he could obtain from the Dark Lord? In what way did he need to prove himself? He had already proven himself quite capable by fifth year, having figured out the complicated transfiguration that involves becoming an Animagus. And he sacrificed so much of his free time to studying so I wouldn't be alone and miserable during my transformations.

I suppose all of this makes me the last of the Marauders. I had never felt as if I fitted in at Hogwarts, or really anywhere, being what I am. Becoming a Marauder made me feel included, a part of something special. I could be angry with one and still have two others to go to for advice and companionship. Now, I'm all alone, much lonelier than I have ever felt. Before, I had never known what it felt like to be, well, liked.

Three deprived of their lives.

One deprived of his freedom.

One deprived of his wonderful parents.

One deprived of every friend he had ever had.

Thus comes the end of an era.

They say that with every end comes a new beginning. I suppose we'll just have to see how true that statement is.

-- Remus J. Lupin


End file.
